Никто не видел ее слез
by Mirenately
Summary: Это история о последней королеве Зила, одном из самых недооцененных и нераскрытых персонажей Chrono Trigger. О ее чувствах и внутренней боли. Zeal-centric.


Никто не видел ее слез…

Никто не видел ее слез. Она не показывала их никому и плакала только по ночам. Наутро ее подушка была насквозь мокрой от соленой влаги, но никто не смел спросить ее об этом, да она бы не сказала ни слова.

Ночью она лежала без сна, и слезы текли по ее щекам. А если и засыпала, то ее мучили кошмары, каждый день они и те же: дочь и сын, исчезающие в вечной тьме, погибающие от ее рук. И каждый день песня черного ветра звучала в ее ушах, предвещая беду…Но что она могла?

Все вокруг видели ее властной правительницей, неприступной и невозмутимой. К ней обращались за советом, беспрекословно повиновались, а внутри у нее все сжималось от страха. Ее сын, ее кровь, ненавидел ее и боялся. Она видела это по его глазам, изумрудно-зеленым, как и у нее самой. Даже дочь, всегда добрая и нежная, прятала взгляд, отворачивалась и, наверное, тоже плакала, когда ее никто не мог увидеть. _Простите меня…_

Никто не видел ее слез. Когда король погиб, ее пришлось взять все на себя. Но никто не знал, что его кровь на ее руках. Это было давно, она постаралась стереть из памяти его лицо и стать сильной, но все продолжала плакать по ночам. Он являлся ей в кошмарных снах, говорил, что она вскоре последует за ним. А она кричала, вырывалась из его сильных рук и молила дать ей еще немного времени. Еще чуть-чуть…

Никто не знал, что их ждала бы еще худшая судьба, если бы он остался жив. Ей пришло видение тогда, оно ворвалось в ее голову на крыльях черного ветра. Алый огонь, тьма, всепоглощающая чернота и неподвижные тела ее детей, малышки-дочери и еще пока не рожденного сына. События того дня вставали у нее перед глазами, стоило ей лишь смежить веки, надеясь забыться сном:

«Утро начиналось восхитительно. Наплевав на все предостережения и предрассудки, она проснулась пораньше и убежала на башню встречать рассвет. Такой восход солнца можно было увидеть только в Зиле, небесном королевстве магов. Слабо зарозовели пролетающие рядом облака, на горизонте появилось слабое золотое сияние, со временем разгорающееся все ярче и ярче. Первые лучи отразились от сверкающих белизной каменных башен, наполняя окружающий мир светом нового дня. А солнце поднималось выше, превращая облака в золотой туман.

Она вздохнула полной грудью, отбросила в сторону непослушную прядь лазурно-синих волос и ласково погладила по округлившемуся животу.

_- Правда, красиво, Янус?_

Ответом ей пришла слабая мысль, даже не совсем сформировавшаяся мыслеформа. Но она поняла: ребенок тоже был счастлив.

- Ты ведешь себя просто как девчонка, озорная, взбалмошная девчонка! А ведь ты…

- Королева, я знаю. И в этом то и заключается причина моего поведения. – Она улыбнулась, поворачиваясь лицом к высокому статному мужчине в черно-серебряном облачении, напоминающем чуть модифицированную экипировку стражника. Синие волосы длиной до плеч окаймляли лицо с острыми чертами. Между бровями пролегла суровая складка, уже не распрямлявшаяся даже когда он улыбался. В его дымчато-синих чуть раскосых глазах, ранее светившихся любовью, затаилась странная тревога, казалось, поглощавшая его изнутри.

- Я беспокоюсь за тебя и нашего наследника.

- Ты слишком много волнуешься в последнее время, мой лорд. – Она игриво провела рукой по его волосам. – Малыш в полном порядке, его здоровью ничего не угрожает, тем более что прыгать с башни я не намерена, по крайней мере, пока.

Она еще раз улыбнулась и плавно слевитировала вниз. Когда ее ноги в легких туфельках из синей ткани коснулись выложенных мелкими разноцветными камушками дорожек сада, она оглянулась на то место, где только что была. Король еще стоял наверху, с улыбкой качая головой, глядя на выходки жены. Затем он исчез в мягком зеленом свечении заклинания телепортации.

Она пожала плечами. У него всегда были какие-то тайные от нее дела, не связанные, впрочем, с управлением государством, которое под ее чутким руководством процветало, становясь чем-то вроде прекрасной утопии. Она легко обошла спящего у входа в башню стражника-Ню и уверенной походкой направилась туда, где мирно посапывало ее величайшее сокровище, ее восьмилетняя дочь, Шала. Прелестная синеволосая девочка свернулась калачиком на шелковых простынях, ухватывая последние минутки сладкого сна на рассвете. Зила примостилась рядом, не решаясь нарушить идиллию, и стала молча наблюдать за спящим ребенком.

- Королева? – голос, выведший ее из транса, принадлежал невысокому полному жизнерадостному человеку в очках и длинной робе, состоявшей из дикой комбинации цветов.

- Да, Мельхиор, гуру жизни?

- (лицо человека посерьезнело) Я пришел поговорить с вами о результатах наших исследований, касающихся вас и ваших наследников. – Мельхиор в смущении поправил очки. – Как было выяснено в результате наших предыдущих тестов, ваша сила обладает абсолютным знаком или, если угодно, абсолютным зарядом, что позволяет вам использовать любые магические силы, что существуют в природе, кроме абсолютной тьмы или абсолютного света.

Она кивнула, не отводя взгляд от дочери.

- Ваша сила должна была в определенной степени передаться вашим детям, и тут предполагалось несколько вариантов. У вас мог бы родиться только один ребенок, обладающий, как и вы, абсолютным зарядом силы, либо двое, но в таком случае все получил бы только один из них. Но, боюсь, в нашем случае все будет несколько по-другому…

Гуру замялся и виновато уставился в пол. Королева, не мигая, посмотрела ему в глаза. Он ощутимо вздрогнул, почувствовав силу, таившуюся в глубине этих бездонных озер изумрудно-зеленого пламени.

- Что именно?

- Мы только сегодня получили анализ силы вашей дочери – это белый, чистый белый. А это значит, что ваш сын…

- Черный… - Она прижала руку к губам, чтобы гуру не заметил, что она искусала их до крови. Ребенок внутри нее беспокойно зашевелился, словно поняв, что речь идет о нем.

Она поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну. Черный…Тьма, ночь, все, что противостоит сияющему на небе солнцу – вот она сила еще не рожденного младенца. Она провела рукой в том месте, где билось крохотное сердечко, проверяя знак силы, и натолкнулась на звенящую пустоту, но в глубине…Она отдернула пальцы, словно боясь обжечься. Когда она вновь заговорила, ее голос дрожал.

- Король знает?

- Да, он присутствовал, когда были объявлены результаты анализа.

Она поджала губы. Что-то ужасное должно было случиться, но она никак не могла понять, что именно. А затем она услышала вой черного ветра, страшный звук, песня отчаяния и боли. Перед ее глазами взметнулось алое пламя, и языки его лизали лежащих неподвижно девочку и совсем крохотного мальчика, следом наступила тьма. Через секунду видение рассеялось, но она так и осталась стоять неподвижно, бессмысленно уставившись в пространство. Ее дети не заслуживали такой судьбы, независимо от того, какова была их сила.

- Мельхиор, король ведь отправился в зал Мамона?

- Ваше величество, что вы хотите…

- (она остановила его взмахом руки) Не надо, Мельхиор, не вмешивайся, это дело касается только его и меня.

Она выскользнула из комнаты и устремилась вперед, пробираясь через хитросплетения коридоров, безошибочно выбирая нужное направление. Ученые, послушницы, молодые школяры, из тех, что проснулись в столь ранний час, в панике отскакивали в сторону, давая ей дорогу. Лестницы, подъемы, переходы…

Наконец, она добралась до огромной двери из черного камня, украшенной узором из золотых рун. Изнутри прорывались слабые отблески силы, настолько чуждой, что ее сердце замерло в груди от страха. Волны темной энергии, по сравнению с которыми все известные заклинания черной магии казались дуновениями легкого бриза, давили на нее, заставляя отступить. _Он что, думает, я настолько слаба, что меня способен сломить его барьер, пусть даже созданный из энергии Лавоса?!_

Ее тонкие пальцы ласкающим движением прошлись по прохладному камню. _Пропусти…Я твоя госпожа…Я твоя повелительница…во мне кровь древних владык,… Я приказываю… _С последними словами она ударила. Створки распахнулись под натиском ее силы могучей, как безбрежный океан. И она увидела его, и ее сковал страх…

Он стоял, закрывая своим телом сотворенный мудрецами механизм, напоминающий не то сидящего дракона, не то демона из глуби бездны. Последний король Зила…Темная энергия была ему плащом, в руке его пылал пурпурным огнем меч, что выковал из красного камня снов сам Мельхиор; а в глазах его зияла бесконечная пустота, так отличавшаяся от былой синевы.

- Я рад, что ты пришла, - даже его голос звучал по иному: глухо, резко, угрожающе. – Так все будет даже проще.

- Зачем? Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты отдал свою душу ради силы, что не должна принадлежать никому? – Она хотела кричать, но могла лишь шептать, тихо, почти неслышно.

- Зачем?! – Он подошел ближе, так что она невольно отшатнулась, закрывая живот рукой. – А разве ты сама не знаешь?! Только сила Лавоса способно выжечь из твоего чрева это отродье!

- Как ты можешь?! Он же твой сын, твоя кровь! – Она заглянула ему в глаза, надеясь найти хоть каплю человечности. – Если его знак силы – черный, это еще ничего не значит!

Он расхохотался, пурпурный огонь заполонил все пространство, расползаясь даже по потолку.

- Если бы все было так просто, то мне и не понадобилось бы столько силы. Но, дорогая моя, знаешь ли ты, что носишь под сердцем не просто черного мага, а ангела смерти?

_**«На заре времени к избранному племени явились два ангела - ангел жизни с крыльями белее облаков и ангел смерти с крыльями чернее безлунной ночи. И сказали они, что отныне обретут люди этого племени великую силу, такую, что смогут покорить небеса. И будут они процветать до тех пор, пока не забудут они о том, кто дал им силу, пока не станут поклоняться они темному божеству в безумной жажде мощи и жизни вечной. Тогда ангелы вновь возродятся, и хаос и смерть обрушатся на это племя, и будет оно стерто с лица земли»**_

- Неужели ты веришь в пророчество?

- Те ангелы не просто дали силу избранному ими племени, они смешали кровь с ее вождями, так что из поколения в поколение она передавалась в королевском роду. Когда-нибудь она должна была пробудиться…Но почему же именно сейчас, когда мы так близко к желанному бессмертию?!!__

Он продолжал говорить, и его голос грубый, неестественный - словно из него выжгли все человеческие эмоции кроме гнева и ярости - терзал ее уши. Зила закрыла глаза, отрешившись от всего мира, слушая лишь голос черного ветра, неистовый в своем горе плач времени. _Элессар…надеюсь, ты простишь меня… _Две слезинки прочертили влажные дорожки на ее щеках, когда она, внутренне дрожа, мысленно потянулась к ребенку, вбирая в себя его силу капля за каплей.

В ее ушах стоял шум невидимых крыльев, черных, как ветер времени. Тонкие пальцы Зилы сжимали боевой посох...нет не посох – в верхней части темного древка сверкало хищным блеском широкое лезвие. Коса, орудие самой смерти...

Они кружились по залу в танце сражения, где победитель мог быть только один. Он атаковал с немыслимой яростью, она – безмолвно защищалась, отводя каждый его удар, будто ей это ничего не стоило. Раз за разом скрещивались их клинки, раз за разом она теснила его. Собрав все силы для решающей атаки, он бросился на нее подобно демону ада...

- _Хочешь ли ты жить?_

_- Жить?_

_- Да, жить вечно...Избежать его судьбы__..._

_- Но какова цена?_

_- __Твоя душа и обещание..._

_- Чего ты хочешь, Лавос?_

_- __Чтобы черные крылья никогда не раскрылись навстречу небу._

Ее нашел Мельхиор, лежащую на мраморном полу в озере пролитой крови. Она едва дышала, но упорно цеплялась за жизнь: свою и нерожденного ребенка. А король...Его бездыханное тело обнаружили в Святилище Солнца. Покрывало из золотых лучей служило ему саваном, а руки, скрещенные на груди, сжимали длинное черное перо...»

Она открыла глаза. Ей никак не удавалось заснуть. Нет, даже не заснуть – забыться, уйти в черноту без терзающих душу видений прошлого. Лавос безмолвствовал – редкий случай, когда он…оно…не контролировал ее сознание или не следил за каждым ее шагом. Миг свободы…

Зила выскользнула из комнаты, накинув на плечи поверх полупрозрачной ночной рубашки лишь мантию цвета ирисов, ее любимого оттенка. Ноги легко несли ее по извилистым коридорам, наполненным запахами летней ночи. Небесный город спал.

Осторожно ступая, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон дочери, она вошла в комнату Шалы, озаренную серебряным светом луны. Здесь был и Янус. Мальчик свернулся калачиком, тесно прижавшись к боку сестры. _Его опять мучают кошмары..._

Она ласково провела рукой по разметавшимся лазурным волосам дочери, почти таким же гладким и блестящим, как лучший шелк, и краем уха услышала шелест невидимых крыльев. Их цвет она знала и так – белый, белее облаков.

Янус беспокойно дернулся и стиснул зубы. Черный ветер, его неизменный спутник, пел завораживающую, удивительно прекрасную, но в то же время страшную песнь, предвещая беду и потери. _Я знаю, не трать голос на меня. Я знаю..._

К ногам Зилы упало перо темнее безлунной ночи. Точно такое нашли на теле короля. _Твоим крыльям не суждено ловить ветер, прости…Прости, если ты можешь прощать…_

Чего-то не хватало…Вернее, кого-то…Альфадор, котенок-фамильяр Януса, вечный спутник маленького принца, не свернулся клубочком у ног хозяина, не прятался под шелком простыней, как бывало. _Где же ты?_

- Альфадор, - ее шепот звучал громом в тишине ночи, но ответа так и не последовало.

Ни слабого урчания, ни сердитого шипения. Котенок опять куда-то подевался. Куда? Наверное, не знал даже Янус. И это-то было странно…

Со вздохом она закрыла за собой дверь. Время свободы истекало, близился рассвет. И с первыми красками нового дня ее душа будет вновь заточена в клетку, темницу…все одно, как ни называй. _Я еще могу успеть…_

Она неслышно заскользила по коридорам и переходам, пронизывающим замок и город. Редкие просвещенные знали путь через этот лабиринт. _Или паутину, пока еще не видно паука. _Были те, кто блуждал часами, днями, а потом выходил на то место, откуда вступил на тайную тропу, где не спасла бы даже нить Ариадны. Она считалась лучшей из немногих…

Ее путь лежал в восточное крыло дворца, куда она приходила встречать рассвет. На полукруглую террасу, нависавшую прямо над океанскими водами, безбрежными и манящими. По краям ее окаймляли колонны из белоснежного мрамора, сверкавшего золотистым искрами, когда их касались лучи рассветного солнца. Самая же восточная часть оставалась открытой, и туда, в бездну, устремлялась вода из искусственно созданной реки.

Посреди потока возвышалась статуя юной эльфийской девы. Плод воображения скульптора…взявшего за образец королеву Зила, _последнюю королеву. _Эльфийка протягивала руки вперед то ли в мольбе, то ли стараясь поймать ускользающее сквозь пальцы солнечное тепло, когда золотисто-алый шар поднимался все выше и выше, безразличный к суетливым обитателям планетки. Что ему – древнему – до каких-то смертных? Они лишь краткая вспышка, даже меньше. Разве удержит память все прожитые мгновенья? А они даже меньше, короче, но, порой, ярче, чем тысяча столетий. Их оно собирает по крупицам, чтобы, когда наступит конец его времени, в ослепляющей вспышке сверхновой передать другой звезде, молодой и еще любопытной. Так рождается память Вселенной.

Зила сбросила обувь и ступила босыми ногами на траву, покрывавшую всю поверхность террасы. Так нужно, таков порядок. Нельзя приветствовать Великое без должного почтения. Пряный запах травы, нежное журчание воды и тихая песнь магических линий, струн Вселенной, слышимая лишь открывшим для нее свое сердце…

У одной из колонн королева заметила темную фигуру, сидящую на земле. Маг, увлекшийся медитацией, ученик ли, уснувший с лекциями в руках, а может – Ню? В неверном свете луны и игривых звезд нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным, будь ты хоть трижды пророк и предсказатель. _Пророк?_

Внезапная догадка подтвердилась, как только Зила подошла ближе. Он. Пророк. Таинственный странник из неведомых земель и времен, читавший будущее так же легко, как книгу прошлого. Ее незаменимый советник, провозглашающий триумф ее начинаний. _Планов Лавоса…_Однако что-то в странники заставляло сердце королевы замирать от страха. Не от волн ли черного ветра, окутывавших пророка подобно его плащу с капюшоном, низко надвинутым на глаза? Не от запаха ли крови и смерти, въевшегося в его кожу? Не от звука ли его голоса, что так напоминал ей Элессара?

Ноги поднесли ее ближе. Таинственный странник безмятежно спал, она слышала его тихое дыхание. Рядом, прижавшись к пророку, посапывал Альфадор. Своевольный фамильяр Януса, шипевший на всех, кроме хозяина, на удивление дружелюбно воспринял странника с самого начала. Но так тепло он приветствовал лишь собрата по душе. Раньше, по крайней мере…

_Кто же ты? В чем твой секрет? _Сейчас пророк казался ей моложе, уязвимее. Будто снял маску из льда и тьмы. Королева ощущала только грусть и боль, его боль, невыносимую и пронзительную, как пение черного ветра.

Подавшись внезапному порыву, королева опустилась на колени рядом со странником. Ее пальцы, словно приобретя собственную волю, расплели тесемки, удерживающие капюшон. Темная ткань свободно упала, и холодный ветер разметал лазурно-синие локоны. Его лицо…

Вздох королевы, казалось, и не принадлежал ей. Словно ночной ветер породил его дуновением. Нет, то был не ее король, не Элессар, чего она в тайне боялась. _Прости меня…если меня еще можно простить._

Молодой, совсем молодой, но на лице – отпечаток боли и горечи. Немного заостренные черты лица, слегка раскосые глаза со странно длинными ресницами, тонкая линия губ. Между бровями пролегла хмурая складочка. Странно, но Зиле пророк представлялся другим, а может, он и был другим рядом с ней. И только сейчас она видела правду...

Пророк беспокойно дернулся и стиснул зубы во сне. Ее рука осторожно коснулась его щеки, почти неощутимо, легче касания бриза.

- Тише, я здесь, с тобой. Ты сильнее страха, Янус… - ее шепот не громче шелеста травы, но он услышал, услышал краем подсознания. И расслабился, даже улыбнулся во сне, непривычно, несмело, будто давно забыл, как.

Она покинула террасу с первыми лучами, и шелест черных крыльев сопровождал ее шаги. Пророк и не вспомнит о ее приходе, лишь вновь натянет на глаза капюшон. И только смотритель дворца разглядит дорожки слез на щеках мраморной статуи…

_Пойте, ангелы Зила,_

_Скобите, посланники грез,_

_О сердце своей королевы…_


End file.
